Thrown away
by Beywriter
Summary: Tyson was in detention but on his way back he meets someone Rated T for a nudity refrence and swearing mild.
1. Chapter 1

**Thrown away**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its Characters, songs, logos and anything else linked to Beyblade.

(There in season 1 clothes)

It had been a bad day for Tyson he had been in detention and it was now dark and raining heavily as he walked down the streets in the Suburbs of Tokyo, he hated Hilary for getting the class on her side to clean the Classroom but she didn't fall for his spleen pain excuse again just like the day he was enrolled in a Tournament after class 2 years ago he laughed slightly and started kicking an empty soda can a few minuets later he passed an alley and he could swore he heard whimpering coming down it.

The Alley was lit by a string of lights far apart so he could make out a box through the still pouring rain "huh?" he stopped kicking the can and walked down and stopped at the box, it was a big box which used to have a Tv in it as he could see and the whimpering was coming from it and the box looked drenched and about to fall apart. Expecting to see a box of puppies he pulled back one of the flaps and was shocked to see a boy with his head in his hands and as far as he could tell the boy was crying "hey you ok?" The boy looked up at him.

He wore a Red Yin-Yang headband and had a long Ponytail of what he could see that this boy hair was very greasy, his face and hands were dirty and his white t-shirt and blue pants were dirty and worn with holes, his eyes were gold and when he looked up at Tyson he felt like he was staring into his soul he spoke "what do you want?" "why aren't you at home with your family and why are you in this box?" "I have no family and this box is all the shelter I have" "aren't you hungry?" "Extremely and I feel so dirty, all I want is to eat a decent meal and have a shower aaagh!" "What?" "My leg is cut and I'm in real pain, hay wait a sec aren't you Tyson Granger? World champ blader?" "yep" "So what's your name?" "My name is Ray Kon and I do Beyblade as well my bitbeast is Digger" "How about you come home with me? My Grandpa is at Market and he wont be back until 10pm" "are you sure? I don't want to bother you" "Your no bother" "Aren't you scared I'll hurt you or something?" "Nope" "err ok" Ray stud up painfully and Tyson saw a 5 inch long bleeding cut on the outside of his left leg and flinched a bit. Ray grunted with pain as he properly stood up, so Tyson put Ray's Right arm mover his shoulder and supported hi with his left arm "ok you ready Ray?" "A little. Okay I'm good now".

The Walk back to Tyson's house was slow and by the time they got there, they were soaked. Tyson helped Ray into their lounge and lied him down on the sofa. "now lets get those shoes off" "I wouldn't" "oh tell me Ray, why shouldn't I?" when Tyson did a fowl smell met his nose, so great infact that he nearly fainted. Ray gave off a chuckle at Tyson's screwed up face "you look like you've just eaten a lemon" "when was the last time you took off your shoes? Your feet stink!" "I can't remember". "well I know what you need Ray" "what?" he cocked his head to one side curiously "a nice long hot bath!" Rays face lit up "a hot bath! Wow I can't remember the last time I had one of those" "I'll go and get it ready and Ray why don't you watch Tv?" Tyson handed him a remote. "er Tyson" "ya Ray?" "I haven't used a remote for along time, can you show me?" "er yeah. Ok this one turns it on" Tyson presses it and the dark screen flickers into life "this one is volume" Tyson presses it and the volume grew louder and then quieter "but the most important button is this one, the channel button" "Tyson presses it and the channels changed. Ok now?" Tyson smiled "yea thanks" "I'll go run that bath now". Tyson disappeared and Ray began looking for something interesting and he soon found a good show.

Tyson heard laughing coming from where he left Ray. After he started the bath he got a first aid Kit and a basin of water with a cloth and went back to Ray.

"What's that?" "oh this it's a first aid kit because I wanna take a look at your leg". He sat the kit and the water on the table and proceeded to pull up Rays blue pants. Ray groaned at the feel of it stinging. "I'm very sorry if I hurt you" "its ok I know you are, so if you do accidentally hurt me I wont bite your head off!" Ray laughed and so did Tyson. He dipped a cotton wool bud in thee water and dabbed at Ray's leg and noticed that Ray was growling in pain "I I'm sorry" "its ok" Ray looked at him and smiled. "if it hurts I'll clean it while your in the bath if you don't mind" "ok" "and what are we watching?" "it's a Japanese game show called Takeshi's castle" "oh I've heard of it and I watch it sometimes, ok I'm going to check on your bath, call if you need me" "ok"

A few minuets later and Tyson came downstairs "is it ready?" "yep its ready, don't move I'll help you there". Tyson helped Ray on to his feet and Ray's eyes lit up as he saw the bath with steam emitting from its flat surface. "you want help getting in?" please" "shall I go out side whilst you undress?" "I think I'll need your help. Can you help me on to that chair?" Tyson helped him to sit down. Tyson wasn't surprised that Ray was weak, he had been homeless for over 2 years after all. When Tyson had helped ray get off his shirt, Tyson was shocked to see how thin he was as all his ribs were showing and when Tyson had helped him remove all his old dirty and smelly clothing and he looked at Ray and he could see how frail and weak he is. Ray didn't mind Tyson seeing his private areas and Tyson didn't care that he could see his private areas. Tyson helped Ray into the bath and Ray groaned with pleasure as his body came into contact with the water. He lay there motionless for a few minuets with his eyes closed. "you ok now? Ray?. Oh he's gone and fallen asleep". Tyson reached for a cloth and soap and started to clean him, starting from the head and working to the feet. It wasn't to long before Ray started to purr gently. He chuckled and continued to run the soapy cloth over his body and then he came to the cut, he slowly ran the soapy cloth between the flesh and bits of bead skin blood and flesh came away. Tyson was hoping not to wake up Ray. He grunted a bit and Tyson wasn't sure if he was hurting him. At least he's asleep Tyson thought. And then Tyson got a mammoth sized task which was Washing his hair. Tyson managed to turn him on his chest, making sure his head was above the water. Tyson got some de tangling shampoo on his hands and started working his hands through the greasy and completely tangled mess that was his hair. He probably used a bottle and a half to untangle most of the knots and wash his hair completely. He rolled him back on his back and gently shook him awake. "Ray, Ray. I've finished washing you". Slowly he opened his eyes. "huh? What? You've finished? Finished what?" "washing you so that means you can get out when you like" "oh thanks. Did you clean my wound?" "as much as possible. So you wanna get out now?" "sure". Tyson reached for the plug and then he heard a rumbling noise. "eh? Whats that?" "I'm hungry" "ok lets eat. Besides we gotta fatten you up" Tyson laughed poking Ray's flat stomach, sure he could feel his empty stomach.

When the water had drained Tyson reached for a towel and started to dry Ray off. "what about your hair?". Ray yawned and said "hair dryer and towel".

"ok I'm going to help you stand up and your gonna lift a leg up and put it on the floor and same for the other". Then Ray slowly proceeded to get out starting on his left leg then right.

Tyson then gave Ray a bath Robe, it was completely blue and it had a blue belt which he tied around Ray's waist and Tyson then proceeded to help Ray downstairs and helped him onto the sofa. "Do you want any help tying your hair back?" "no thank you. Just get food" "right I'm on it. How about pizza?" "warm? Fresh? Yes please I'm literally sick of eating cold mouldy pizzas" "any type?. I'm not sure what we have I'll just look and I'll turn on the Tv". Tyson then vanished into the Kitchen and emerged a few minuets later. "we have meat feast, pepperoni, cheese and tomato, vegetarian and four cheese. Which one?" "four cheese please". Tyson nodded and vanished again. He soon re appeared carrying two bags of potato chips. Tyson threw a bag at Ray. Tyson was shocked at the speed his new friend was moving at, he opened the bag and ate the contents in about 30 seconds. Tyson then sat next to Ray and began to eat his own bag.

It didn't seen to take that long for smells to enter the room driving Ray insane for food as one bag of potato chips wasn't enough and then finally a timer rang in the kitchen and Tyson went back in and came back in about 3 minuets later holding two pizzas. "enjoy!" he placed the plates down and Ray was in heaven. Tyson had cut the pizzas into slices. "its in slices! thanks Tyson" "yep its in slices, that means its a lot easier to eat!" and proceeded to shove slice after slice in his mouth."

End of part one.

Well this is my first post and part 2 will come soon!

p.s. please review


	2. Chapter 2

Thrown away part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything related to it and I do not make money from it so there

Warning mild swearing

It was now 7pm and they had been laughing and joking until the doorbell was heard

"coming" Tyson got up "were you expecting anyone?" "no I wasn't". He opened the door "Kenny! What's up?" "I thought you would remember that I was coming over to re configure Dragoon" "oh yeah I completely forgot. I've been a bit busy so it slipped my mind!" "Typical, now lets get started" "hold on, there's someone I want you to meet" "who?" "I guess that's your time". Ray stepped out of the living room. "who is that?" "this my new best friend". "who is he?" "My name is Raymond Kon but just call me Ray" "you sound familiar. Ah your in my database! Your bitbeast is Drigger isn't it?" "that's me!" "so Tyson please tell me you just didn't bring him off the street" "actually I didn't. I found him in a disintegrating Tv box in an alley" "Do you remember what Ms Kincain told us about stranger danger?" "Get out of his house before I call the cops!" "Kenny relax he's harmless and besides f he did hurt me he couldn't run very fast or far" "why is that?". Tyson pointed to the bandage on Ray's left shin. "what happened?!" "I haven't asked Ray that" If you come in the lounge I'll gladly tell you both what happened"

"it was about five or six days ago I was wondering around a garbage dump looking for scraps of food and I was desperate to find something anything and then it happened. I was walking up a hill of garbage and I slipped I fell a few feet and then I felt extreme pain and I screamed out in pain and I looked to see what happened, Flesh fat muscle blood was ripped out and I was bleeding very bad and I looked to see what had done this to me it was a sharp piece of metal with my skin and veins with a lot of blood on it, it was so disgusting that I must of thrown up a few times, sometimes it hurts and others like now, it doesn't." "Ray was the metal looking rusty?" "yeah I think so, why what's up Tyson?" "I think we should get your leg looked at by a doctor!"

then a timer went off scaring Kenny "w..what was that?" "don't worry chief the only bit of Ray's clothing I could save was his headband so I washed it, the rest I had to bin. Ray d'you want your blade back? I think its awesome!" "sure" Tyson vanished and reappeared with Ray's Beyblade "here you go" "thanks" Tyson then passed over Ray's Blade Ripcord and launcher. "but why do you think I need a doctor?" "you may have a disease or be ill with something. Don't worry its just a precaution". "Tyson just hand me Dragoon so I can tweak it" "I'll pass you dragoon only if you tweak Ray's blade as well" "No Tyson" "ah come on he's been stuck on the streets for over 2 years" "oh ok then" "do you mind Kenny tweaking Drigger" "no not at all".

Kenny worked until about 9pm fixing their blades. "well Dizzy we've done it. Were finished guys" Kenny called into the living room. "can you walk Ray?" "I'll give it a shot. Ray stood but pain filled through his leg and he fell back into his seat. "here I'll help" Tyson help his hand out and Ray grabbed it, with a force of strength he pulled Ray out of his seat and slumped Ray over his shoulder "wow Tyson your strong" "not really, your quite light we'll have to weigh you later".

"Well guys what do you think?" "sweet my blade looks awesome" "do you like the upgrades Ray?" "I'll have to test him out. Do you have a dish Tyson?" "yeah but its only quite small. Wait a sec I'll give Max a call and see if he'll let us use his Bey stadium".

"Hello?"

"can I speak with Max please?"

"sure let me call him"

(at Max's house) "Max Tyson is on the phone" "KAY!" Max shouted down to his Father

"hi Tyson what's up?"

"I was wondering can I use your Beystadium tomorrow?"

"sure no prob. Why has Kai came back from Russia and ordering us to train?"

"nope, Kenny tweaked me and my new Friends blade out and he wants to test it out"

"new friend?"

"it's a long story and see you tomorrow about 7 o'clock tomorrow?"

"sure"

"ok bye Max gotta go bye"

"bye"

"Max what was that all about?" "oh Tyson's blade just got tweaked and he wants to test his and a new friends blade out in our Beystadium".

"well Tyson what did Max say?" "He said yes" "that'll be a good opportunity to see if your power has increased and to see what kind of power Ray has". "you'll be surprised". "lets go back into the living room and Ray I want to know why you were living on the streets. If it doesn't bother you of course" "no Problem. I think you have a right to know". Once they had got seated and Ray got over having his first can of soda in what seemed 3 years He begun.

"The truth is I was born in a small Chinese mountain village near Lanzhou and when I was about five my family got bored of quiet family life and moved here to Tokyo separating me from my friends. We had formed a Team, which we called the White Tigers. Life was fine until my Father discovered Alcohol. He used to come back drunk nearly every night, spending my Mothers hard earned money, he wasn't a jolly drunk you see in the movies. He was violent very violent. He beat us up both. I tried running away but he found me and beat me. My father who I thought loved me, turned into this evil man and he starved me all the time" "Ray how did you cope?" Tyson inquired "I didn't I nearly died of mal nutrition." I was rushed to the hospital and I thought that if my father saw me like he did I thought he'd love me again, but he didn't and when I was about 10 I was turning up at the hospital with broken bones and unconscious. Eventually social services intervened and that didn't work, he was more violent with me, and when I was about 12 he threw me out onto the streets saying I was dishonouring my family and my ancestors. Since then I was living on the streets in fear of being killed, raped, mugged. I was thinking about suicide when Tyson showed up. Well there's my life and hasn't is sucked so far?" "that name White Tigers, why does it sound so familiar?" "it should, Tyson we battled them in the Asian tournament" "You did!". "I do remember now, there names blurry…wait I remember now Lee, Gary, Kevin and Mariah" "that's them and you would have had to battle against me if my good for nothing Bastard father".

"Chief we'd better get going its 9:45" "I hear you dizzi. Well I'm going now if Ray has finished his life story?" "I'm done with my life story Kenny" "call me chief". Kenny got up to leave and Tyson saw him out and came back to Ray. "if Grandpa lets you stay we'll have to get you some new clothes, you can't go around in my Bath robe forever!" Tyson and Ray laughed "I forgot about him!".

Just then they heard a clicking and the sound of an opening door "yo T man I'm home how's abut saying hello to your gramps?" "Grandpa I don't want you to freak out". "why you broke something?" Grandpa's tone of voice changed. "no when I was walking home from school I heard whimpering I thought it was a load of puppies but it was someone about 16 so I brought him home". Tyson braced himself for the worst and he was shocked when he said "so you got a new homie today that's great news, so where is he?" "he's in the living room". Tyson went back into the room followed by Grandpa "Grandpa meet Ray. Ray meet my Grandpa" "hi" Ray said timidly. Tyson had noticed that Ray had just fitted his headband. "nice to meet you Ray!" Grandpa pounced on Ray and was shaking Rays hand quite roughly so Tyson had to fight Grandpa off him. "so can he stay?" "sure! For as long as he wants. He might be tidier than you are!" Tyson's face went bright red with embarrassment . "GRANDPA!" "what's your damage T-Man?". "why do you all ways have to embarrass me in front of people?" "relax I'm just having some fun! Ray you can crash in the spear room if you want. Say what happened to your leg and why where you on the street?"

It was about 11pm when Tyson and Ray went to bed. Tyson provided Ray with a toothbrush but soon realised he'll have to teach Ray how to brush and how much paste he'll need on the brush. "ok Ray watch me first" "ok". Tyson proceeded to brush his teeth slowly to show Ray what to do. "now give it a go yourself. There you've got it!" "my teachers always said I was a fast learner" "but your not learning, your remembering".

"Good night then Ray, I hope the pyjamas fit properly" "I'm sure they will" it was a swift change into the green nightclothes Tyson had given him. Just as he was about to enjoy the best sleep he had in years he caught a look of himself in a mirror. "out with the old, in with the new" he thought, it was then he realised green and that green wasn't his favourite colour. He just shrugged his shoulders and climbed into bed.

Oh it was so comfy. The bed just moulded its self to Ray's body and Ray leaned over to turn off the lamp as soon as Ray had got comfy again, he was out like a light.

Ray awoke the next morning after the best sleep he's had in ages. He looked at the clock and the screen read 11:30 am. "wow I usually wake up about 7 am half scared" He climbed out of bed and got dressed in some clothes that Tyson had probably left for him. The clothes consisted of a yellow T-shirt, blue pants, socks and a pair of black boxer shorts. There was a note

Ray

Good morning, you won't see me as I have left to go to school at 8 o'clock

I'm sure Grandpa won't hassle you that much but I'm sure he'll cook you a good breakfast if you ask him to and hope you enjoy the clothes I left you.

See you at about 4:30

Tyson

Ray left his bedroom and proceeded to the Kitchen were he found Grandpa "Mr Granger?" "yo Ray wassup?" "Tyson left me a note saying that if I asked you, you would make me Breakfast "sure I was a bit bored anyway. Did Tyson mention I'm a pro chef; you've got to try my four-alarm chilli!" "sounds nice". "So Ray how'd you sleep last night?" "nicest and most relaxing rest I've had in years! Thank you for letting me stay Mr Granger" "Mr Grangers a little to formal for my taste, how about grandpa?" "are you sure?" "yes now how about you quit your jibber-jabber and let me cook you a five star breakfast!, I've got to build your strength for today's activities" "what are we doing today?" "buying your new clothes. Now sit in the lounge and wait for the best meal of your life!" Grandpa put on an apron which made Ray shudder "what's up Ray my man? My apron? Who wouldn't want to kiss me?.

Ray went to sit in the living room wondering why he would have a Kiss the chef apron, he thought you only saw those on Tv.

Well I planned for the story to only have two chapters, but that's the way of life!

I'll try to round it up and not overshoot 6 chapters, if it does so be it!

R+R and review please?


	3. Chapter 3

Thrown Away part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or make money from it**

**This story is copyrighted just like my other stories already published and stories to come. I also own any characters I create and they are also copyrighted**

Disclaimer v2

This is the milder chapter and nothing gross I promise 

Tyson came back at 4pm "Grandpa, Ray I'm home" "Tyson!" "hay Ray how you doing?" "great, the clothes fit fine thanks" "no problem but don't get to comfy because remember there mine" Ray laughed "well when are we gonna get my new clothes?" "soon because at 7 were gonna go over to Max's house and try out our blades and that's in 3 hours and where's grandpa?" "he told me to tell you that he'd be back at quarter past 4 with money to buy new clothes" "well I hope he isn't late." Tyson took of his bag and kicked off his shoes, grabbed a soda and fell into an armchair.

"Ray why don't you wear socks?" Tyson said pointing to Ray's bare feet " I'm not comfy wearing them and I just don't like the feel of them. I hope its ok" "don't worry Ray its ok" The front door opened "yo guys lets go and get Ray's new clothes the day aint young!" "huh??" "Ray don't worry he may some strange things and sometimes I can't understand but his heart is in the right place" "Grandpa can me and Ray go alone? Please" Tyson put his hands into the prayer position "no way hosay besides I gotta do things in town. Why do I embarrass you or something" "ohhhhh" Tyson groaned "now get in the car".

It was an half hour slow car ride through the busiest streets of Tokyo. "so Ray how's the leg?" "it feels about the same, but the pain killer grandpa gave me have helped a lot" "sorry it sounded to me like you called him grandpa" "I did" "but he's my grandpa not yours" "he told me to call him that" "oh sorry I guess" "its ok you didn't know".

"well were finally here" grandpa said "you take Ray into a shop of his choice while I do my rounds. Here is enough money" "200 yen??". They got out of the car and walked together until they had reached the exit "when my rounds are done I'll come straight back here and so will you two got it?" "yeah sure grandpa". "so Ray which shop do you wanna go to first?" Ray looked down the street "there's so many. I have been down here before, many times and I've looked in all the windows and… I remember a shop" Ray grabbed Tyson by his hand "h hay!".

They stopped outside a huge clothes store "I like the clothes in here" "wow they are good here" they stepped inside into a rush of activity "wow I can't belive I'm actually in here!" "well Ray your free to look around". They both separated to look around "man this place is huge!" Tyson said looking at the clothes "and expensive I hope Ray doesn't pick something I can't afford. "what to pick what to pick?". Ray was idling a pair of pants when "well isn't it Ray Kon?" "huh??" "Mike!" "well got some new clothes I see. Are you still living on the streets?" "well I'm borrowing them from a friend and I'm not living on the streets anymore I'm staying at a new friends house".

Mike wears a blue suite with black pants and a blue shirt with a black tie and he has brown hair with a short fringe and short sideburns. "hay that's great Ray I'm glad to see your off the bottom rung of society" "Ray where are you?" Ray turned "I thought we were shopping for me" "Ray who is this guy?" "Tyson this is Mike. He owns this shop and Mike this is Tyson the friend I told you about" "pleased to meet you" Mike held his hand out and Tyson took it and shook it. "you know I found Ray rummaging through the bins at the back of the shop. He was so hungry, his clothes were hanging of his body. He still looks thin and those nails. Well your looking a bit better anyway well I'll leave you two to shop now bye" Mike walked away leaving the Teens behind and a puzzled look on Tyson's face "well found anything yet?" "yeah I found these" Ray pointed to the black pants hung up "and down there is a vest I like" Ray picked up the pants and slung them over his left shoulder. "Where's the vest you like?" "Here" "it looks good" he threw that over his shoulder as well "Ray that shirt has a Ying Yang on the back I just noticed" "yeah thanks and a belt I like is somewhere…" "You lost it Ray?" "Maybe. No no its here" "hay Ray what about shoes?" "oh yeah. I know a good shoe shop down the road" he said looking down at his toes and wriggling them "how do you know all these good places?" Ray chuckled "you forget, I've been stuck on the streets for five years, so I know Tokyo like the back of my hand" "and do you?" Ray sweat dropped "no" They both laughed.

The shop was a quick five minuets down the road and Ray saw the pair ha wanted instantly. "that pair" he said pointing to the black shoes on the shelf "They even look Chinese" "They are" Ray informed Tyson. "So to recap what you have. You have a white shirt with a yin-yang on the back, black pants and now your gonna have a pair of shoes with grey souls" "IF they fit me. I'm gonna ask someone if I can get a pair to try on. "all right! They fit" "so is this the only pair you want sir?" "Yeah thank you I'm good" "ok that'll be 29.92" Tyson got out the money and paid the clerk. They went in a few more shops, just to get Ray more clothes. "Tyson how much money do you have?" "I have……………170 yen left. Tyson what's the time?" "I dunno I'm not wearing a watch were supposed to meet Max at 7 o'clock tonight, anyway we'd better get back to the car and see if grandpa is there". He was "yo Tyson, Ray my man you ready to roll?" "Yeah sure".

It was another long and boring car journey and Tyson was embarrassed because Grandpa was playing rap music with the windows turned down and the radio turned up. "GRANDPA! Please turn it down" "no way my little man this is my favourite tune, its hip and its hop! Ha ha haa!". They finally got home and Tyson's face was as red as a tomato "you look like you've eater my four alarm chilli!" "I'm gonna Try these on.

Ray came out of his room a little while later, wearing his season 3 outfit. "Ray you look awesome! Its nearly 7 so we gotta get moving or we'll be late" "ok sure" Ray put on his new shoes and they left and started walking down to Max's house "Ray how's your first full day been in our house?" "its been great, thanks a lot Tyson" "you're gonna really like Max he's really friendly and cheerful" "he sounds like quite a guy!" "oh he is, his Bitbeast is Draciel and its powerful" "well you haven't seen Drigger yet" "True" they walked for another few minuets and Tyson saw Max sat on the step outside the shop "Maxie!" "Tyson!. So et me guess your Tyson's new friend?" "Yeah my name's Ray" "Pleased to meet you!" Max stuck his hand out and Ray took it and shook it "say what happened to your leg?" "I'll tell you when we get to your house" "this is my house" "what? Your parents own a hobby shop?" "No my Mom's back in New York, my Dad runs it" "hey Max can you help me for a minuet?" "Sure! come in".

"Dad this is our new friend Ray" "pleased to meet you Ray" "likewise". There was a ding upstairs "hold on a sec I think Dinners done" "yaay! Guys you hungry?" Tyson's stomach rumbled, "Hmm sometimes I think that stomach has a mind of its own. Ray you hungry?" "Sure" "Dinners out boys come upstairs" Max led them around the back and into a small cloakroom "Tyson you know the drill" "oh shoes. Ray Max's Dad has just put down a new carpet and he doesn't want it to get dirty" "oh sure" Ray bent down and took of his shoes and put them next to Tyson's "don't you wear socks Ray?" "No I'm not compatible wearing them and I don't like the feeling of them in socks, I feel like my feet can't breathe, so I just wear shoes" "oh ok" "something smells good" "its vegetable lasagne my favourite" "what's in it dad?" "Peppers, broccoli, cabbage, potatoes, herbs, Peas, sweetcorn and pasta." "Sounds great" "I'm sure your on a seafood diet Tyson" "what sea food and eat food" They laughed, "I haven't laughed like that in a long time" Ray said catching his breath. "So Ray wear do you live?" "With Tyson" "don't you have a family?" "No my Father kicked me out 5 years ago when I was 10" "your 15?" "No 14. If Tyson hadn't found me when he did I could have been sitting in a dark alleyway somewhere half dead, cold and frightened" "sounds like you've had a crap life and you haven't told me about your leg let" "I feel like an old chapter of my life is ending and a new one opening. Max I'll tell you everything after dinner especially as it might put you of and I don't want to do that". "Here you go boys enjoy" "thanks dad, you cook the best food"

After lunch they sat in Max's lounge and Ray told his sad life (we've already heard it so I'll skip). "Wow now I'm glad you didn't tell me before lunch, that description was gross. You've been very unlucky in your entire life and I agree when you said a new chapter of your life is starting" "well Max now we've eaten and rested it's time to get to business" "I was wondering when you were gonna start asking me, follow me guys". Max lead them downstairs and into the basement "guys why are we down here" "hang on a sec let, oh its here. SURPRISE!" Ray stud there dumbstruck with a gaping mouth "y..You've got your own Beystadium!" "Yeah isn't it cool? So Ray I wanna go against you, that ok?" "Sure, but check the competition!" Ray pulled his blade out and showed it to Max "that's a wicked Beyblade!" They took their positions and Tyson stood by the dish "you guys ready?" they nodded "oh yeah Victory will ours. "3,2,1 LET IT RIP!" "Drigger Attack now" Ray's blade went for Max's it hit sending Max's blade flying but it didn't fly out of the dish "Draciel Destroy him" "TIGER CLAW ATTACK" Ray's blade lit up green "Draciel defence!" Ray's attack blew away Max's defence and it landed outside the dish "And the winner is…RAY! Lets see how you face against the world champion" "you're going down" Ray said "not likely" Tyson took Max's place" "guy's ready?" they nod "3,2,1 LET IT RIP!!" "COME ON DRIGGER ATTACK!" "DRAGOON STORM ATTACK!" "DRIGGER TIME FOR THE TIGER CLAW ATTACK!" the Bitbeast lunged at each other and there was a flash of bright light and Tyson felt a breeze next to his right ear when the light faded a few seconds later it came clear who won "RAY WINS!" "Aw not cool" "Max we play now" "your on" "Tyson resets his launch gear and Ray takes Max's place as starter "You guy's ready to play?" "3,2,1 LET IT RIP" Dragoon Attack" "totally awesome" Ray said watching Dragoon attack Max's Draciel "you stand up to him Draciel" "Dragoon show no mercy, you can take him!" Suddenly they hear a cracking sound and Max's blade explodes "aaaaagh!" Max yelled, "Phew the Bitchip survived "that's never happened before, Tyson you have an idea? Ray?" Ray shook his head "no Me and Ray don't have an idea, but maybe it was damaged in a previous battle" "but I never saw any cracks when I took it apart" "that could be it, you've damaged it taking it apart and putting it back together again or it could have been a hairline crack" "what do you mean Ray?" "A crack so tiny you can't see it" "I get it now, lucky my dad owns a hobby shop". After a while Max managed to build a new blade, but it was getting late so Tyson and Ray left and went home.

"Oh man awe forgot to get you some Pj's. No worries, Ray you keep them like a welcome to your new home present because you're my adopted brother" Ray looked sad "what's up?" "You're the nicest guy I've ever met and I can't believe after one day your already calling me your brother" "adopted brother" "yes adopted "I do have a biological brother as well but I haven't heard from him in a while since he's in Osaka. Well good night Ray" "night Tyson"

Ray stayed with Tyson and became a vital member of the Bladebreakers and they went on to win loads of trophies.

Have you noticed they haven't eaten anything Japanese?

THE END

Or is it???

Now this is the part of the interactive, its your job to review and tell me what you think because I would like to know what everyone thinks about it and I don't care if there bad or good as long as I get some thanks. If I don't get review's the Neko-Jinn gets it (puts a gun to Rays head)


End file.
